Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a time to digital converter, and particularly relates to a time to digital converter capable of mitigating environmental interference and with a full-digital application.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of integrated circuit, a more extensive use can be achieved by converting sensing information obtained by a sensor into digital codes. Regarding a time measurement system, a time to digital converter may adopt a time width to represent the sensing information, and counts the time width through an oscillator, so as to convert the sensing information into a digital output.
In the existing techniques, the time to digital converter generally filters a noise part of a time sensing signal by only configuring a comparator at a front stage. However, environmental variations related to manufacturing process, voltage, temperature, etc., probably cause an interference in a counting process. Moreover, demands on high energy conversion efficiency and high precision are gradually increased. Therefore, to effectively resolve the above problem has become a key technique of the time to digital converter.